charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed Soundtracks
The Charmed Soundtracks are CDs composed of music featured on Charmed. A total of four soundtracks have been released. Most featured songs are performed by singers and bands that have performed live at P3 at various episodes across the series. The Soundtrack This CD is the only one where all versions contain theme Song "How Soon is Now?" performed by Love Spit Love. There are two versions of the cover available. One simply has "Charmed" and another version says "Charmed - The Soundtrack." Tracks List # Hot - Smash Mouth # Danger - Third eye Blind # Strict Machine - Goldfrapp # Maybe Tomorrow - Stereophonics # Rinse - Vanessa Carlton # I Can'T Take It - Andy Stochansky # Worn Me Down - Rachael Yamagata # Do You Realize - The Flaming Lips # New Favorite Thing - Balligomingo & Lucy Woodward # Rainbow In The Sky - Ziggy Marley # How Soon Is Now? - Love Spit Love The Book of Shadows Track List # Take It Off - The Donnas # Take A Look - Liz Phair # Sand In My Shoes - Dido # Fallen (Dan The Automator Remix) - Sarah McLachlan # I Can't Make Me (Chris Lord Alge Remix) - Butterfly Boucher # San Francisco - Vanessa Carlton # Pieces Of Me (David Garcia And High Spies Remix) - Ashlee Simpson # Unbroken - Missy Higgins # Free (Swiss American Federation Club Mix) - Sarah Brightman # I Close My Eyes - Shivaree # Home - Zero 7 The Final Chapter This is the only soundtrack to contain a song never used in the series; Superfabulous. The song was included as it featured Rose McGowan. Track List #Baby Got Going - Liz Phair #Pinch Me - Barenaked Ladies #Needs - Collective Soul #Good Enough - Sarah Mclachlan #Weight Of The World - Chantal Kreviazuk #Tears From The Moon - Conjure One FEAT. Sinead O'Connor #Superfabulous - BT FEAT. Rose McGowan #Weave - Rusted Root #Goodbye - Natalie Imbruglia #Stolen Car - Beth Orton #Bell, Book And Candle - Eddi Reader #Name Of The Game - The Crystal Method Score From the Television Series composed by J.Peter Robinson La-La Land Records and Spelling Television proudly present the world premiere soundtrack release of composer J. Peter Robinson's (THE GATE, WES CRAVEN'S NEW NIGHTMARE, THE BANK JOB) score to the beloved television series CHARMED, starring Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano and Rose McGowan. Robinson's immeasurable contribution to this popular show's legacy can finally be heard in his amazing score, which covers it all from thrills, scares and drama, to romance and wonder. This expansive 2-CD collection is expertly sequenced by Robinson himself from nine seasons of his work on the show. Rearranged and, in some cases, reproduced by the composer to ensure superior musical dynamics/sound than offered on the original elements, this release is a long-awaited treat for both fans of the series and any film/television music enthusiasts. Produced by J. Peter Robinson and Ford A. Thaxton and mastered by James Nelson, this special release, limited to 3000 units, also features exclusive, in-depth liner notes from film/TV music writer Randall D. Larson. Track List ;DISC ONE (Total Time: 71:19) ;DISC TWO Disc Two Total Time: 73:58 See also *Charmed Opening Credits *Music From The Series *List of Musicians Who Performed at P3 Category:Music Category:Out of Universe Category:Merchandise